Time For A Change
by CuddyHuddy
Summary: It's time to change how the Centre makes people live their lives and the only people who can do it don't even know that they can. Miss Parker, Jarrod, and a few others get a big surprise when some mysterious new players pop into town. BETA NEEDED!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So, I am a huge Pretender fan and I can't stand how everything was left so open in the show. I don't know if this is going to be any good whatsoever, but I thought I'd come up with some kind of closure. This is kind of 'out there', even for a Pretender plot line, but I figured hey, it's Fanfiction! Let me know if you like this so far by reading and reviewing. This is just the prologue and I will be posting chapter one soon. If you think this is a bit too far out there, just let me know, I have a few other possibilities for other stories.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own the Pretender (sadly I'm not that awesome) and I probably don't own a lot of other stuff in this story. The only thing I do own will be my original characters and ideas.

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE**

Ever since Raines and Lyle had taken over the Centre things had gotten even worse. It had been around three months since the fated events that led up to this takeover. At first, Raines and Lyle had been on the war path to find Jarrod again, but after only a week the activity started to die down. Miss Parker hadn't received another call from Jarrod since she had been back. Both Sydney and Broots also swore that they hadn't heard a word from him. Miss Parker only believed this because she could see the worry on Sydney's face almost every day.

It was strange how there had been such a big commotion about getting Jarrod back in the beginning and then having it putter out. As of almost two months ago both Raines and Lyle had become very quiet and secretive. Miss Parker knew that they were up to something, but she didn't what. She figured that she would find out soon enough, but she had an eerie feeling. Like it was something she knew that she wasn't going to like.

No matter how hard she tried, Miss Parker just couldn't stop seeing little things everywhere she went. Once she had seen a woman at a farmer's market looking at blackberries. She had been wearing cute little flats with dark jeans, a pink turtleneck, and a cream colored jacket. She had her warm, light brown hair pinned messily up with a clip, and tendrils were falling down from the back and around her face. Her face was quite beautiful, especially with her cheeks and the tip of her nose just a bit pink in the chilly air. She looked like a cute little girl next door type.

A young man came walking up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He was as good looking as the woman was. Short, but not cropped dark blond hair with a handsome face. He was wearing dark jeans too with brown shoes and a cream colored wool sweater. The lady had jumped slightly, making him smile, before she slapped his arm slightly. She had craned her neck around to smile back at him and kiss him tenderly, making her smile even brighter.

When Miss Parker saw this she had stopped and just stared, something welling up in her head and chest. She moved to the bin across from where they were standing so she could listen in. Miss Parker told herself that she was just looking at the peaches, but she really just wanted to have what they had. She wanted to listen to the two of them with each other and hope it could help to fill the hole she was now feeling. It hadn't helped, it had only made the hole grow larger. They were so cute together, so in love.

Miss Parker would never admit it, but she had felt like that only a few weeks prior, while she was secluded with a man she was supposed to hate. However, he had been there to comfort her and make her feel safe, and good, and whole. At least for one, too short, night until she resumed her hard posterior and decided to forget it had ever happened. She wanted to not forget, to pretend she didn't have to go back to the Centre with him in toe. But it didn't work that way, she couldn't let herself have these feelings for him. Even if he felt the same about her and she had to hurt him. That's what her life was about, hurting him, the one person always there to help in her times of need.

The only thing besides Raines and Lyle that was a bit strange was the lack of Jarrod. Usually he taunted the Centre, trying to piss them off by leaving little annoyingly unhelpful clues. However this time he was staying low profile. Miss Parker also hadn't been feeling quite up to par since shortly after returning from the island. She figured she had caught something while on the island. Hell, she had been in near freezing temperatures with ice cold rain pouring down soaking her clothes for most of the time! It would have been amazing if she hadn't caught something.

When after almost a month and a half Miss Parker had barely heard a peep from Raines or Lyle about finding Jarrod she began to get suspicious about what they were up to. She asked Sydney and Broots if they knew anything about it but they, of course, had heard nothing. Still, Broots said he would look into it and see if he could find something. Miss Parker asked him to go clear back to a month before Raines had been in charge. Broots had groaned but obliged her.

It wasn't until two weeks later that he even found the slightest hint of anything. When Miss Parker asked him what he had found Broots only said that he didn't really know. The files he had retrieved had been highly encrypted and it would take a while to restore them. However he did know that the time and date stamp on one of them was from the day that they had returned from the island. The others were from just a few weeks ago up to the present. Broots told her that it was going to take at least another two weeks to recover the video. Miss Parker wasn't exactly happy, but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

It was finally the day that Broots said he would have the video ready, and Miss Parker was walking across the lobby to her office to await his call. As she neared her door she saw both Raines and Lyle head out of Raines' office and they were accompanied by a young man. One that Miss Parker had never laid eyes on before.

He was just over six feet tall and built like some kind of Greek god. His features lent to this description as well. His face was looked chiseled with his high cheek bones and square jaw. Yet it was still soft and boyishly handsome. He had quite dark brown hair that was cut short, but with enough length to see the soft waves it formed as it fell just over his ears. His eyes were a bright medium brown, almost like the color of weak coffee and they were swirled with a light blue-green. The lashed that surrounded those intense eyes were long and black, so much so you might think that he wore mascara. He wore a clean black suit with a light blue dress shirt and black tie.

Miss Parker watched the trio as they walked past her. Neither Raines nor Lyle made any kind of acknowledging gesture as they passed. The young man however looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled at her and gave a nod before disappearing into the elevators with the other two. Miss Parker didn't know what it about him, but she got mixed feelings of dread and familiarity. As she stood staring at the now empty spot he had occupied she almost missed the ringing phone in her office. She quickly opened her door and ran to pick up the receiver.

* * *

**P.S. **Let me know if you like where this is going by giving me a review. It's the only I know if you want me to write more or not. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy/ed!

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER ONE: **

_"What?" she asked, picking up the phone._

"The videos are ready and I found something else. I got something from yesterday that hadn't been encrypted yet. I think you're really going to want to see these." said Broots, sounding really excited.

"Lay off the caffeine Broots, you're starting to sound like a fast forwarding recording. I'm on my way down." said Miss Parker, hanging the receiver up.


	2. A Stitch In Time

**A/N:** Here is chapter one, hope you enjoy! This is kind of 'out there', even for a Pretender plot line, but I figured hey, it's Fanfiction! Let me know if you like this so far by reading and reviewing.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own the Pretender (sadly I'm not that awesome) and I probably don't own a lot of other stuff in this story. The only thing I do own will be my original characters and ideas._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"What?" she asked, picking up the phone.

"The videos are ready and I found something else. I got some thing from yesterday that hadn't been encrypted yet. I think you're really going to want to see these." said Broots, sounding really excited.

"Lay off the caffeine Broots, you're starting to sound like a fast forwarding recording. I'm on my way down." said Miss Parker, hanging the receiver up.

She was glad that the video was ready, but she was now also hung up on this new, young man. She decided that she would ask Broots and Sydney about it. If anyone knew about a new hire it would be one of those two with all of the rumor buddies they had around here. As she rode the elevator down to the sim lab she couldn't stop thinking about the smile the young man had given her. It was almost a smirk, like he knew something that she didn't and he was amused and also a bit sad.

As soon as she got to Sydney's office and saw the two of them standing around his computer she yelled her question at them.

"Hey, do you either of you know anything about the guy with Raines and Lyle?" she asked, walking into Sydney's office and seeing their faces.

"I think it would be safe to say that we know something." said Sydney, looking at Broots.

"Yeah, I think that would be safe." said Broots.

They both looked at Miss Parker with the same look of fresh surprise and excitement.

"What'd you find?" she asked, coming around to look at the screen.

Broots looked to Sydney with a smile on his face. The one that said, "This is so cool, but if we get caught I'm so dead." and Sydney smiled a more reassuring grin back.

"Start from the beginning." he said, and pointed at his computer screen.

"Right, that's usually a good place to start. Hop to Broots." said Miss Parker, leaning on Sydney's desk.

"Ok, so this is from the day of your plane crash, 3:22 am here. This is from sublevel 13 in one of the empty rooms they were using for storage." said Broots, bringing up the black and white video.

The cameras watched and recorded the empty space for about ten seconds before anything happened. Then it gradually became apparent what was going on in the room. It was like there was a ball of static electricity. Suddenly there was a flash and then a few more as a small sort of round light appeared in the middle of the boxes all around. Then there was one large flash and then everything was back to normal. At least that what Miss Parker thought.

Nothing happened for a few more seconds and then someone stood up so that they were in the camera's view. It was a young woman who was completely naked and dripping wet. She stood still for a few seconds before finally looking up at the camera. She turned around to face the boxes at the back of the room and slid them aside to reveal what looked to be a fire alarm. She pulled it down and a panel in the wall went up to reveal a flashing pad. She placed her hand on the pad and a secret door opened. She went inside the room and came out a few minutes later.

She was now dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, a dark blue turtleneck, and a white lab coat. Her hair was now dry and pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing glasses. She also carried a large black leather briefcase as she took one last look at the camera while sealing the room back up. As soon as the room was concealed again she turned back to the regular door and went through it, ending the video.

"What and who the hell was that?" asked Miss Parker, turning to Broots and Sydney.

"I don't know who it was, but look back at the camera's time and date." said Broots.

Miss Parker watched the screen as Broots rewound the video to just before the girl appeared. She looked at the time and date and didn't understand.

"Yeah, they look fine, so?" asked Miss Parker.

"Ok, now look at the time and date after the flash." said Broots, fast forwarding.

He slowed down just as the flash started and in between there seemed to be a small glitch. It was for the smallest millisecond, but the screen went blank and then came back on. You would never be able to see it in real time. However after the small glitch, the time read 4:12 am and the date was 04-19-2024.

"What happened?" asked Miss Parker.

"It's called a temporary temporal shift." said Broots.

"You mean like time travel." said Miss Parker, skeptically.

"Exactly!" said Broots.

"Right, what else did you find?" asked Miss Parker.

"Well, there was video of her going to the main computer lab, but just before she goes in the cameras went off line in there. She comes back out in about ten minutes and then just walks straight out of the front doors. She never set an alarm off or anything." said Broots.

"So what did she do in the lab?" asked Miss Parker.

"I asked around, and found out that each of the people in the room died. I don't know what she did though. I've looked over everything and nothing is missing or has been tampered with." said Broots.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Miss Parker.

"That's not even half of it." said Broots.

"What else did you get?" asked Miss Parker.

"Ok, well there's a video that was sent to Mr. Raines two days ago from a facility somewhere out of the US." said Broots.

"Well, play it." said Miss Parker.

Broots typed a few lines into the computer and brought up another screen, clicking to play the video.

"This is from about three days ago." said Broots.

This time there were people standing all around a small round and raised platform. The lights were dimmed all around except for the light coming off of the platform. One of the men in a lab coat turned to the camera and nodded. The lights on the platform suddenly got much brighter and after a moment the same thing from the storage room started to happen. Soon after a blinding flash of light filled the room there was a body laying in the center of the platform. It was a young and well built man, soaking wet and quite naked as well.

A few of the people in lab coats rushed to him with blankets as he started to stand up. As he pulled a blanket around his waist and one was being draped over his shoulders he started to turn around. He was smiling as he looked up at where ever the camera was and Miss Parker couldn't deny who it was. It was the man from earlier in the hall, the new guy that had been with Raines and Lyle.

"Is that your guy?" asked Sydney.

Miss Parker could only nod as she watched the man being walked out of the room.

"Look at the date on the camera." said Broots, pointing to the time stamp.

Like before, Miss Parker didn't know what to think. The time was 1:07 pm and the date was again 04-19-2024. Her mind was rattling with questions that she didn't think could be answered.

"How…what the hell is going on?" asked Miss Parker, sitting down in the seat that Sydney now offered to her.

"I don't know how they're doing it, but it looks like they have pulled this guy from the future. I'm guessing the same future that the girl came from since it's the exact same date." said Broots.

"Who is he?" asked Miss Parker.

"We don't really know, but it looks like he's called Micah." said Sydney.

"How do you know that?" asked Miss Parker.

"When I saw his picture, I noticed that he looked familiar so I used it to do a search. It looks like this isn't the first time he's been back to the past." said Broots, handing her a folder.

"He was hear when the Centre was being founded." said Sydney.

"Yeah, there's a picture from the local paper back then, and look who's just on the edge of the paper." said Broots, pointing to a small figure.

It was the young woman from the first video. Both he and she looked a bit younger, but they the same people. However, it didn't look like the young man knew the girl was there. She on the other hand was giving him a look that didn't sit well with Miss Parker.

"How is this possible?" asked Miss Parker.

"I don't know, but they did it. The thing that really is confusing is how did the girl do it? The guy had to have this whole set up and all of these people, but the girl just came out of nowhere." said Broots.

"Yeah, that's what is most confusing out of all of this." said Miss Parker, giving him a sarcastic look.

"Maybe we should just focus finding out more about who they are." said Sydney.

"If you get anything else, let me know." said Miss Parker, standing up and shoving the folder with the pictures of the man back at Broots before leaving the sim lab.

* * *

**P.S. **Let me know if you like where this is going by giving me a review. It's the only I know if you want me to write more or not. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy/ed!


	3. Initials

**A/N:** Here is chapter two, **_I am desperately looking for a beta_**. Someone to feed ideas to and get feedback from. If you are interested, _**PLEASE let me know ASAP**_ and I will respond. I must tell you that I wrote this on less than three hours sleep, so I don't know how good or how much sense it will make. This is kind of 'out there', even for a Pretender plot line, but I figured hey, it's Fanfiction! Let me know if you like this so far by reading and reviewing.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own the Pretender (sadly I'm not that awesome) and I probably don't own a lot of other stuff in this story. The only thing I do own will be my original characters and ideas.

* * *

_

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next few days seemed to go by quickly, business as usual for the Centre. The only difference was that this new player, Micah, was always somewhere around the building. When Miss Parker asked Lyle about him Lyle he hadn't given her anything that she hadn't already known. He had told her that Micah was a specialist they had brought in to help deal with a small problem that wasn't any of her concern. Then he received a call and promptly left.

About three days later Miss Parker was down in the tech room with Broots and Sydney when a young man brought an envelope to her. It was a plain white envelope with, M.P., written across it in black. She quickly opened it and found a small key along with two papers inside. One was a safety deposit box transfer of ownership form and the other was a plain white paper with, "I know something you don't", neatly written. The box was for a bank at the White River Estates.

"Do you think it's from Jarod?" asked Broots, looking at the note.

"Who else?" asked Miss Parker, looking the bank paper over.

It looked like the box had been her fathers.

"Why do you think Jarod is making contact now?" asked Sydney, looking at Miss Parker.

"Maybe he knows something about this Micah?" asked Broots, raising his brows at Sydney.

"Well I'm not going to find out sitting around here am I." said Miss Parker, standing up.

"I guess not." said Broots, as Miss Parker walked out of the office.

Miss Parker got her things and went to her car, hoping that she wouldn't run into Lyle or Raines and have to make up an excuse as to where she was headed. Luckily for her they still didn't seem to have much of an interest in her or Jarod. So she got to her car and left without so much as a sideways glance from anyone. At least that's what she thought.

As soon she got to the bank she asked to see the box, showing the key and the transfer paper to the teller. The teller let her in after a moment and Miss Parker carefully opened the box. Inside the box was a large, plain manila envelope which she opened, taking out a stack of papers that were held together by brads. To Miss Parker's extreme displeasure they were all the same, each printed with "NOT QUITE YET M.P.".

She clenched her jaw and ground her teeth while cursing Jarod's name. Miss Parker didn't even bother to put the things back before storming out of the little viewing area. People stared as she stomped through the bank, but she didn't care. She wanted to get to her car so she could scream. However that thought was put on hold when she saw the familiar face and suit leaning against her drivers door twenty feet away.

Miss Parker immediately halted in the parking lot and just stared at the young man who was now staring at her. He started walking towards her with a friendly smile on his face, but Miss Parker was nothing if not cautious and moved her hand to the hilt of her gun. Micah worked for the Centre and he had just blatantly followed her here.

"Whoa there, I'm not here to hurt you!" he said, putting his hands up, but still walking forward.

"What do you want?" asked Miss Parker, standing her ground.

"I just need to know what was in the box." said Micah, still keeping his hands up and stopping about five feet away.

"How do you know about the box?" asked Miss Parker.

"He knows a lot of things, but not as much as me." said a voice from behind Miss Parker.

Miss Parker quickly drew her gun and pointed it at the also familiar face of the young woman. This time her hair was pulled back into a long plait. She wore a short black mini v- neck dress with metallic gold/white belt and pants tucked into knee high black leather six inch stiletto heels with a thy length black trench. To her surprise, the young lady already a gun in hand, only it was pointed at Micah.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Miss Parker, turning to see that Micah had also pulled a gun on the young woman, but not taking her aim off of the lady.

"Miss Parker, you need to tell me what was in that box and then get in you car and go back to the Centre." said Micah.

"I don't know who you are but there wasn't anything in that god damned box!" said Miss Parker, still not moving.

"Don't lie to me!" said Micah, the gun in his hand moving slightly towards Miss Parker.

"I'm not lying and you said you weren't here to hurt me." said Miss Parker, glancing back at him.

"That's a funny one Micah." said the girl.

"Shut up Milla!" said Micah, quickly steadying the gun back on her.

"Who the hell are you? Milla? Is that your name?" asked Miss Parker.

"Yes, and you need to come with me to be safe." she said.

"Right, the girl that killed the techs wants me to go with _her_ and the strange guy working for the Centre wants me to go with _him_." said Miss Parker, looking between the two.

"That's right, she killed the techs." said Micah.

"No, I didn't. Raines had them killed at your orders Micah. You would have done it yourself if you could have gotten here sooner." said Milla.

"That's not true, you killed them so you could steal Centre information!" said Micah.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. I'm sure it will make you less of a sociopath to blame me for everything." said Milla.

"Cut the bullshit Milla, I need to know what was in that box god damn it!" yelled Micah.

"I told you, there wasn't anything in the box. It was just papers that said, "Not quite yet M.P." said Miss Parker.

"What'd you do with my papers Milla?" asked Micah, starting to look angry.

"Like I said Micah, it's not quite time yet." said Milla.

"Wait, I'm M.P." said Miss Parker.

"Right, I know that." said Micah.

"Look, I'm really tiered of talking now, so we're just going to do this my way. Miss Parker, sorry but you don't get a choice here. You're coming with me and you'll be glad later." said Milla, suddenly pulling out another gun and pointing it at her.

"You wouldn't dare shoot her!" said Micah.

"You don't have the authorization to shoot either of us, but I don't work for anyone and I don't need authorization. That's also where you have me wrong Micah, I'd do a lot of things you used to think I wouldn't. " said Milla, quickly pulling both triggers.

Milla was right, Micah didn't shoot back, he just glared at her with hatred. Still, unlike both Miss Parker and Micah's guns, Milla's only had tranq darts in them. The darts hit Micah and Miss Parker and Micah stumbled around for a bit, muttering a few choice words that sounded like, "You bitch."

While in Miss Parker's case, as the dart was starting to take effect she saw a car pulling up behind Milla. Milla started to walk up, putting her guns away. It all looked like it was happening in slow motion as Miss Parker reached up to pull the dart out of her neck and tried to think of what to do.

Miss Parker had no intentions of going anywhere with this girl, killer or not, so she did the only thing she could think of and pulled the trigger on her own gun. There were the sound of screeching tiers, a very familiar male voice yelling, "No!", and then everything became fuzzy as her mother's blue eyes came into her line of sight. She looked down from the blue eyes to find red and black and white blurring together as she felt an arm go around her. She remembered laying down and people talking around her, a few loud slams, then a feeling of motion, then nothing. Just blackness and silence.

* * *

**P.S. **Let me know if you like where this is going by giving me a review. It's the only way I know if you want me to write more or not. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy/ed!


End file.
